This invention relates to a novel compound useful as a component of liquid crystal compositions and a liquid crystal composition containing the same.
Liquid crystal display elements utilize the optical anisotropy and dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal substances, and are classified into those of various modes such as TN type (twisted nematic type), DS type (dynamic scattering type), guest-host type, DAP type, etc. depending on their display modes; thus the properties of liquid crystal substances suitable to the respective uses thereof are different. All liquid crystal substances, however, are common in that they are to be stable to moisture, air, heat, light, etc. and also those which exhibit a liquid crystal phase within a temperature range as broad as possible and centered around room temperature, have been sought. But it is the present status that there is no single substance which satisfies such conditions; thus liquid crystal compositions obtained by blending several kinds of liquid crystal compounds and if necessary, non-liquid crystal compounds have been used.
In addition to the above-mentioned property that the liquid crystal phases should be present within a temperature range as broad as possible including service temperatures, the following properties have generally been required for liquid crystal compositions used for display elements: low viscosity, superior compatibility with other liquid crystal compositions, low operating threshold voltage, capability to be driven with a small electric power, high operating response velocity, etc.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound which, when added to liquid crystal substances, can improve various specific features required for the resulting liquid crystal compositions, and a liquid crystal composition containing the same.